Calls me home
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: (rewrite of an old story) A former patient at Seattle Grace is back with her son and baby daughter . Will anyone recognize her after ten years? Will the girl come forward and tell the truth about who she is? Will she finally find her family or will she continue to bounce around in the foster system with her son and daughter? Ps. I own nothing except for Kinzlee, Hayden, and Addy.
1. Chapter 1

On March 5 of the year 2000, Kinzlee Leona Jensen was born to William and Marilyn Jensen, but due to all the complications of birthing a sick baby Marilyn died in childbirth. William, distraught over losing his wife and afraid that he couldn't raise their daughter alone walked out on his newborn baby girl. Kinzlee was born with spina bifida, hip dysplasia, and a cleft lip. She also had a heart defect and Rh disease, which were fixed via in-utero surgery by Dr. Addison Montgomery. So after her birth until the time she was five, Kinzlee underwent twenty surgeries, and before her birth Dr. Addison Montgomery performed four in-utero surgeries. Kinzlee had many doctors which included: Dr. Sloan, Dr. Derek Shepherd, Dr. Karev, Dr. Lexie Grey, Dr. Meredith Grey, Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres, Dr. Bailey, and Dr. Yang.

Due to all the surgeries that Kinzlee needed, she wasn't discharged from the hospital until she was five years old and by that time no family wanted to adopt her because she was "too old". Everybody wants babies. After being discharged from the hospital, Kinzlee was placed in the foster care system where a family would hopefully adopt her, but she came to learn that the world wasn't always a kind place and not everyone was nice. She bounced around from home to home never finding a place to call home.

\- Fifteen years later-

Fifteen year old, Kinzlee is in a foster home with her two kids, two year old Hayden Alexander, and two month of Addison "Addy" Braelynn. The foster home is safe because her foster parents are barely home and when they are home, they're too drunk and high to even remember they have three foster kids. It's the middle of the night and Kinzlee and her two kids are sleeping, but then Hayden wakes up in the middle of the night crying.

Kinzlee wakes on and picks up her son, who co-sleeps with her, "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Mama, I don't feel good." Hayden replied and then vomits. He's hot and sweating excessively

"Oh baby." Kinzlee says feeling bad "It's okay." She picks up the thermometer she keeps by her bed and takes her son's temperature. She mumbles, "103. Oh that's not good."

"Mama?" Hayden says scared

"Shh it's okay, baby." Kinzlee comforts him "You'll be fine." She picks up her son and carries him and then cradles her daughter in her other arm.

Kinzlee leaves her foster home and walks the two blocks to the hospital nearby, which happens to be Seattle Grace Memorial hospital. She walks into the hospital through the emergency she entrance.

"Help! Somebody please help my son." Kinzlee yelled "He's sick. Please help."

Arizona is the first one to answer the call and gets a gurney. She wheels the little boy to Peds and gives him a full check up to assess what's wrong.

"I'm Dr. Robbins. What's your name and your son's name?" Arizona asked Kinzlee

"Um my son is Hayden...Hayden Sloan." Kinzlee replied using a different last name. Then she made up and alias for herself, "And I'm Lianna...Lianna Sloan."

"Sloan? As in Mark Sloan the doctor?" Arizona questioned

Kinzlee just nodded and then lied, "Yeah he's my...um...he's my dad. He adopted me."

"Okay well would you like me to call your dad?" Arizona asked

Kinzlee looked like she had been spooked, but then shook her head, "N..no, that's alright. It's late. He's probably asleep."

"I'm sure you're dad would like to know that his grandson is in the hospital." Arizona told the girl

Kinzlee just stared at Arizona trying to think of what to say. Then she spoke, "Um...no that's okay, Dr. Robbins. I'll call him in the morning." Although Kinzlee had no intention of calling Mark Sloan.

"Okay, your son seems to be fine his fever is just really high, but I'm giving him an IV and some antibiotics until his fever breaks. Then you can take him home." Arizona explained

"Thanks Dr. Robbins." Kinzlee replied with a nodded and Arizona left the room to go see another one of her patients, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met the mother of that little boy before.

Then Addy started to wake up and make a fussy crying sound and Kinzlee knew it was time to feed her daughter. She covered the baby with a blanket and then breastfed her baby girl. The reason that Kinzlee chose to breastfed was more a matter of the price of formula and the lack of money that she had. While Addy was eating, Kinzlee started to reminisce about a memory she had in the hospital with Dr. Robbins.

\- Flashback -

Three year old, Kinzlee is being prepped for surgery to fix her cleft lip. The little girl was scared, even after having many surgeries in the past for other things, and she needed some reassurance from one of her doctors that everything will be okay.

"Auntie Zona?" Kinzlee asked. She calls all her doctors Auntie or Uncle

Arizona smiled, "Yes Kinz?"

"Am I gonna be okay?" Kinzlee asked scared

"Oh Kinz, you're going to be just fine." Arizona assured the little girl "You'll have me and Uncle McSteamy working on you and when you wake up you'll look normal even though I think you're beautiful the way you are."

Kinzlee smiled brightly and then asked hopefully, "Then a family will want to dopt me, right."

Arizona smiled and nodded, "Yes hopefully a family will adopt you."

"I love you, Auntie Zona." Kinzlee said

"Love you too, Kinz." Arizona replied

\- End of Flashback -

Kinzlee cried slightly and that memory as she remember how happy and innocent she was. Kinzlee wanted to tell Dr. Robbins who she was because she wanted a hug from her Auntie Zona so bad, but she didn't want social services to be called because then she'd just get moved again. And she was afraid of being moved out of Seattle and then she couldn't come and see her old doctor's anymore.

Kinzlee wiped her tears and then burped her daughter, who was now done eating and had unlatched from her mother's breast.

* * *

Who is the father or fathers of Kinzlee's kids? Ps. Addy's father is someone who was on Grey's? He's dead on the show, but alive in my story.

Also for the sake of not having any confusion, Kinzlee's daughter, Addison will be referred to as Addy.

Hope you like my story. Comments are greatly appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hayden woke up screaming and crying. Kinzlee immediately woke up and moved next to her son to try to console him. He was hot and sweaty to the touch.

After a few minutes of Kinzlee comforting him, Hayden finally stopped screaming and crying. Then he said, "Mama? Dewe's a wady in my woom."

"There is?" Kinzlee asked confused

Hayden nodded, "Yeah she's scawy, mama."

"Well then don't look at her." Kinzlee stated "Look at me, baby. Look at mama."

Hayden looked at his mama, and Kinzlee started singing the song baby mine. Kinzlee was holding her son as she sang to him, and then he started to seize.

Kinzlee didn't know what to do so she yelled, "Doctor! Help! Please!"

Alex Karev heard the frantic yells and ran to Hayden's room, "What's wrong?"

"My son. Help my son." Kinzlee cried

Alex took Hayden from Kinzlee and held the little boy on his side. When Hayden stopped seizing Alex laid the little boy on his back.

"How do you feel?" Alex asked

"Sweepy." Hayden replied before asking, "What happen?"

"You don't remember, baby?" Kinzlee asked confused as Hayden shakes his head.

Alex nodded, "You had a seizure, but you're fine now."

"Okay" Hayden replied. He didn't bother to ask what a seizure, even though he had no idea what a seizure is.

Addy woke up crying, so Kinzlee picked up her daughter and covered her with a blanket so she could breastfeed the baby. Once Addy unlatched from Kinzlee's breast, Kinzlee burped her daughter and then laid her back down to sleep. Then Kinzlee checked on her son, who was fast asleep once again. She walked out of her son's hospital room to find Alex. Kinzlee couldn't take it anymore. She needed to tell someone about who she really was.

"Dr. Karev, could you page Dr. Robbins for me please?" Kinzlee asked

"Is something wrong with Hayden?" Alex asked "I could take a look at him."

Kinzlee shakes her head, "Hayden's fine. I just want to talk to Dr. Robbins. She's knew me a long time ago. When I was a little girl, I was a patient here at the hospital. She was one of my doctors, and so were you."

"Really?!" Alex inquired shocked

Kinzlee nodded, "My name's not Lianna Sloan. I lied." Then she asked softly, "Do you remember me, Uncle Evil Spawn?"

Alex gasped softly and gave a small nod, "Yes. Yes I do." Then he smiled softly, "I can't believe you remember calling me that."

Kinzlee smiled softly, "Of course I do." Then she asked, "Can I have a hug?"

Alex nodded and hugged Kinzlee, who hugged him back. "I missed you." Kinzlee whispered in Alex's ear

"I missed you too, little warrior." Alex told her. The he added, "Let's go find Dr. Robbins. Actually I'll page her to make it easier and quicker."

Alex pages Dr. Robbins, and a few minutes later she shows up.

"What do you need, Karev?" Arizona asked

Kinzlee looked at Arizona with teary eyes, "Auntie Zona"

Arizona looked at Kinzlee with pure and utter shock, "Kinz?"

Kinzlee nodded with a smile and then hugged Arizona, who hugged her back. Arizona is now crying happy tears, "We have to tell everyone you're here."

"Auntie Mer? Uncle Mcdreamy? Auntie Crissy? Mama Addie?" Kinzlee asked

"Meredith and Derek are still here, Christina doesn't work at this hospital anymore, and Addie works at a clinic in L.A. now." Arizona told the girl

Kinzlee nodded and then asked, "Auntie Lexipedia? Auntie Mandy? Auntie Callie? Papa Richard?"

"They're all still here." Arizona replied

Kinzlee sighed relieved and then said, "Auntie Zona, I have to tell you something. I lied."

Arizona looked confused, "About what, sweetie?"

"About being adopted by Mark Sloan." Kinzlee replied "He didn't adopt me. He fostered me and he...he um...he r...ra...raped me. He's Braelynn's father."

Arizona nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry, Kinz."

"It's okay. It's not your fault and it's not his either. He was drunk." Kinzlee stated. Then she added, "Let's go let the others know I'm here."

Arizona smiled and gave a small nod, "Okay."

Arizona paged the other doctors that had known Kinzlee and told them to meet her in the cafeteria. Once they were in the cafeteria, everyone was shocked and pleasantly surprised to see Kinzlee again.

"Uncle McDreamy!" Kinzlee exclaimed as she ran and hugged Derek

Derek wraps his arms around Kinzlee, "Kinzlee. Oh I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Uncle McDreamy." Kinzlee whispered into his ear, "And I wish mama was here."

Derek sighed softly, "Me too. I miss her too. She was my best friend."

"When did she leave?" Kinzlee asked as she ended the hug

Derek thought for a moment, "Um I think maybe a year or two after you were discharged. Nobody was the same after you left."

Kinzlee gave a nod, "Oh."

Derek laughed at a memory of Kinzlee that played in his head.

 _\- Flashback: Fourteen years ago -_

 _One year old Kinzlee is with Derek, who's playing peek-a-boo with her while he's in between surgeries._

 _"Hi Kinzlee." Derek says before covering and then uncovering his eyes, "Peek-a-boo."_

 _Kinzlee stared at him confused. Almost as if her eyes are asking, 'What are you doing?'_

 _Derek then stacks up some of Kinzlee's blocks._

 _Kinzlee smiles, knocks down the block tower, and then giggles happily._

 _Derek smiles at Kinzlee before kissing her forehead. Then he looks at the time on his watch, "Oh I have to go. I love you, Kinz, but I have to go. My playtime is over." Derek sees Addison in the hallway and calls her, "Addison!"_

 _Addison turns her head and then walks over to Derek, "Yes Derek?"_

 _"I have to go to my next surgery. Can you take Kinzlee?" Derek wondered_

 _Addison smiled and took Kinzlee from Derek, "Of course, Derek. I'd love to watch this little cutie."_

 _Kinzlee started to cry as she reached for Derek._

 _Derek held Kinzlee's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, "I'll come see you later." He started to leave._

 _Kinzlee still cried and started to babble, "Dadadada...Dada!"_

 _Derek stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Kinzlee shocked. Addison looked at the little girl in her arms and then looked up at Derek._

 _"Did she just call you dada?" Addison questioned shocked_

 _Derek gave a slow nod, "I think she did." A small smile started to form on his face_

 _Kinzlee smiled at Derek, "Dada!"  
_

 _\- End of flashback -_

"Uncle McDreamy, what are you smiling about?" Kinzlee questioned

Derek smiled, "An old memory of you. You were one year old and you called me dada."

"Aww." Kinzlee stated

Derek nodded, "Addie and I were very shocked at first."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

That night, at the hospital with Hayden, his mama Kinzlee, and his little sister, Addy. Kinzlee is fast asleep since she is exhausted from taking care of her kids, Hayden and Addy. Addy woke up and started to cry.

Hayden climbed down from his bed and walked over to his sister. He placed a gentle hand on her chest, "Shh Addy, it's kay. Big bwuder, Hayden is hewe. Shh Addy, mama needs to sweep. Shh, its kay. You safe. Bwuder hewe."

Addy calmed down so her cries were just a fussing noise.

"I gonna sing mama's song, kay?" Hayden asked his sister even though he knew she couldn't talk. He sang, "Baby mine, don't you cwy. Baby mine, dwy you eyes. West you head, cwose to my heawt. Nevew to pawt, baby of mine..."

Kinzlee woke up and smiled when she saw her son singing to his baby sister.

Addy stirred and slowly closed her eyes to go back to sleep

"That was really sweet, baby." Kinzlee whispered to her son

Hayden turned around and walked over to his mama, "Addy was cwying and I didn't want hew to wake you. You tiwed, mama."

Kinzlee smiled and kissed the top of her son's head, "I love you, baby."

"Wove you too, mama." Hayden replied

Meanwhile when Callie and Arizona were home from work and laying in bed while they are talking, or rather Arizona was doing most of the talking.

"It was nice seeing Kinz again." Arizona stated "Huh?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah. It was."

"So Callie, you know how we always talked about having kids?" Arizona asked

"I seem to remember it was me who wanted kids, but yes continue." Callie replied

"Well I've been thinking about it, but what if we adopted Kinzlee. I mean of course we'd have to adopt Hayden and Addy too, but who cares." Arizona explained. Then she added, "I mean when know Kinzlee and she knows us. We love her. She was our patient when she was a little girl."

Callie thought about it, "Oh I don't know. I mean I want kids but Kinzlee is fifteen. She's not a baby or even a little kid. She doesn't really need us."

"Callie, she may not be a dependent little kid who would depend on us for everything, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need a family. Family isn't just until you're eighteen. You need family your whole life. Plus she'll need us to teach her how to be a mom to Hayden and Addy." Arizona explained. Then she asked, "Do you really think Kinzlee can do it all on her own?"

Callie shrugged,"I guess not. Okay let's do." Then she smiled, "Yes let's adopt them. Okay Arizona, we'll adopt them and love them."

Arizona smiled back and hugged Callie, "Oh thank you, Callie. We're going to make those tiny humans so happy."

"I'm so glad Kinzlee is going to be back in our lives. I missed her." Callie replied "Remember how cute she was? Now she's a teenager and she's a beautiful young lady."

Arizona nodded, "Yes I do remember how cute she was, and I agree that she is beautiful."

 _\- Flashback: Fifteen years ago -_

 _Leona is in labor with her daughter, Kinzlee. Her husband, William is by her side holding her hand. The baby is almost out. She has her head and one shoulder out._

 _"Okay Leona, just one more push and you can hold your daughter." Addison tells the soon-to-be mother_

 _Leona starts to give one more push but then her BP and temperature start to drop._

 _"Montgomery, her BP and temp are dropping." Arizona said "If we want to have a chance to save the baby we have to do a c-section."_

 _"Robbins, I can't. The baby is halfway out." Addison replied panicked. Then she took a deep breath, "Leona, I need you to stay awake and push one more time. Then you can hold your daughter."_

 _"Stay with my, babe." William whispered to his wife "I need you and our daughter need you."_

 _Leona gave one more push and then she heard her baby girl cry. She looked over at her husband, "Take care of our daughter." Then she took her last breath._

 _Leona's heart monitor machine beeped into a flat line._

 _Arizona gave a sigh, "We lost her." Then she looked at William, "I'm so sorry."_

 _"Would you like to hold your daughter before we take her to the NICU?" Addison asked William_

 _William shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. I can't take care of her. I can't raise her without my wife."_

 _"She's going to have a lot of surgeries. She'll need her dad to be there for her." Arizona told William_

 _"I'm sorry. I just can't do it." William replied "It was my wife who wanted kids. I never wanted to be a father, much less one to a sick kid. I love my wife and I supported her through everything, so if she wanted to be a mother I was going to give her a child. "_

 _Then William left and walked out of the hospital room towards the exit of the hospital._

 _Addison and Arizona sighed but then Addison carried the baby girl to the NICU to prepare her for first surgery tomorrow._

 _"You're mommy wanted to name you Kinzlee, and since your daddy isn't here I'll name you Kinzlee Leona. Your middle name is after your mommy who was very brave and strong. She fought as hard as she could so she could stay with you." Addison told the baby_

 _Baby Kinzlee looked up and stared at Addison._

 _Then Addison added, "You'll never have to worry, Kinz. You have a lot of people who love you, including me. I'm your Auntie Addie."_

 _Kinzlee cooed and smiled softly at Addison, who placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead._

 _\- End of flashback -_

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Kinzlee is sitting in Hayden's hospital room on his bed reading him a book, while Addy is napping. Hayden is pretty much all better and can leave the hospital, but be had one more check-up by the doctor before he is discharged. Kinzlee is interrupted from reading the book when Arizona and Callie walk in.

Hayden smiles at the women, "Hi Auntie Zona and Auntie Cawwie." Hayden called Arizona and Callie that because he had heard his mom call them that.

"Hi buddy." Arizona said. Then she looked at Kinzlee, "Hey princess, can we talk to you?"

"Sure, Auntie Zona. What about?" Kinzlee replied

Then Callie said, "Well Arizona and I were talking last night and we decided that we'd like to foster you, Hayden, and Addy. If that's okay with you, Kinz?"

Kinzlee smiled softly, "Really?! That'd be cool, Auntie Callie. Thanks." Then Callie and Arizona both smiled and wrapped Kinzlee in a hug.

"You gonna 'dopt us too?" Hayden asked

"If you and your mama want us to." Arizona replied

Hayden smiled, "I'd wike that." Then he turned to Kinzlee, "We couwd have a famiwy, mama."

Kinzlee smiled back, "We already do, baby. Adoption or not, Aunt Callie and Auntie Zona are our family. Along with Papa Richard, Uncle Evil Spawn, Auntie Lexipedia, and Auntie Mer."

Hayden nodded and then turned to Arizona and hugged her. Arizona was shocked, but she smiled and hugged the little boy back after she scooped him up in her arms.

Not a minute later, Addy woke up and started to cry. Callie called out, "I'll get her." Then she walked over to Addy and picked up the baby in her arms.

"Hi Addy, I'm your Auntie Callie." Callie told the baby as she rocked the baby and tried to figure out why she was crying.

Kinzlee smiled as she looked at her Auntie Zona with Hayden and her Auntie Callie with Addy. Then she spoke, "Oh Auntie Callie, that's Addy's cry for when she needs a diaper change. The diapers and wipes are in the front pouch of the diaper bag."

Callie nodded, "Okay thanks sweetie." Then she laid Addy down on a changing mat and changed the baby's diaper.

As Kinzlee watched, Callie change Addy's diaper she thought back to the day when her baby girl was born.

 _\- Flashback: Two months ago -_

 _Kinzlee's been in labor for about four hours, her unborn daughter, who seems to be taking her sweet time has still yet to make an appearance, and her son is in the waiting room with a nurse. The contractions are becoming more painful and more frequent._

 _"OW!" Kinzlee screams as she experiences another contractions "It hurts. I have to push."_

 _"Kinzlee, please just try to wait. It's not time to push yet." The doctor told her_

 _Kinzlee nodded as she took a deep breath. She felt like crying and she really wanted her Mama Addie._

 _"Are you sure there isn't anyone we could call for you?" The doctor asked Kinzlee for the third time in the last hour._

 _Kinzlee nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure." Then she added, "I'm on my own. I don't have anyone."_

 _"Okay." The doctor replied with a soft, sad sigh_

 _Almost an hour later, the baby started crowning which meant that Kinzlee could start pushing._

 _"Okay Kinzlee, I'm going to need you to push on your next contraction." The doctor said_

 _Kinzlee gladly started pushing as hard as she could when her next contraction started. She just wanted to hold her baby girl and to be able see her son. Almost ten minutes later, Kinzlee's beautiful, healthy baby girl is in her arms. The baby weighs 5lbs 6oz, and is 19 inches long._

 _Kinzlee holds her daughter on her chest as she smiles and cries happy tears, "Oh baby girl, mommy loves you so much."_

 _"Do you have a name for your daughter?" The doctor asked_

 _Kinzlee nodded, "Addison." Then she added, "Addison Braelynn Jensen."_

 _"That's a beautiful name." The doctor commented with a smile_

 _"Thanks." Kinzlee replied with a soft smile_

 _\- End of flashback -_

"So Addy?" Arizona questioned Kinzlee

Kinzlee nodded, "Yeah. I named her after Addison Forbes-Montgomery."

"You were really close to her." Arizona stated

Kinzlee sighed softly, "I remember. I miss her." Then she looked at her son, "Hay-hay, tell Auntie Zona your full name."

"Hayden Dewek Jenson." Hayden announced

Arizona smiled and then turned to Kinzlee, "You named him after Derek Shepherd."

Kinzlee nodded, "I had to honor Uncle McDreamy."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I think next I might show Kinzlee, Hayden, and Addy settling in to their new home with Callie and Arizona, but maybe not.

Also sorry this chapter is a little short.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple months later, it's Kinzlee, Hayden, and Addy's first day at home with Callie and Arizona. Hayden is sitting on the floor in the living room playing with some toys, a now four month old Addy is laying in her bouncer reaching for toys that are hanging down, and Kinzlee is in her room just looking around. For the first time in ten years, she knows that she's safe to put her guard down and it's really relaxing. Kinzlee lays down on her bed to relax, but she doesn't realize how tired she is until she finds herself dosing off.

Meanwhile in the living room, Arizona plays peek-a-boo with Addy who is smiling and laughing. Callie sits next to Hayden and plays with him and his toys.

Callie picks up a red toy truck and asked, "Hay-hay, what sound does a truck make?"

"Vwoom." Hayden told her

"Good job." Callie replied with a smile "And what color is this truck?"

Hayden thinks for a second, "Wed." Then he looks down and plays with a grey airplane.

Callie smiled, "Great job, buddy."

Back in Kinzlee's room, she stars to whimper softly in her sleep as she dreams about the night she was raped by Mark Sloan.

 _\- Dream flashback: Thirteen months ago -_

 _Fourteen year old Kinzlee and her one year old son, Hayden are being fostered by world renown plastic surgeon, Mark Sloan. He was also one of Kinzlee's doctors when she was a little girl, whom she called Uncle McSteamy._ _One night when Kinzlee and Hayden are sleeping, a drunken Mark stumbles into Kinzlee's room. He was drunk because earlier he'd learned that his mother had died._

 _"Kiiiiiiinzzzzleeee" Mark slurred_

 _Kinzlee moans sleepily, "Uncle McSteamy, let me sleep. I tired."_

 _"Kiiiiiiinzzzzleeee, waaaaaake uuuuuuuup." Mark slurred as he pulls off his pants and boxers. He kneels on the bed and towers over Kinzlee._

 _Kinzlee wakes up and looks at him shocked, "Uncle McSteamy! What are you doing?"_

 _"Maaaaake oooooout wiiiiiiiiith meeee Mark said slurring_

 _Kinzlee's eyes were wide with shock, "What?! No Uncle McSteamy, you're drunk. Go to bed."_

 _Mark, who has no idea what he is really doing because he's drunk starts 'having sex' aka raping Kinzlee._

 _Kinzlee cries softly so as not to wake her son, "No Uncle McSteamy, stop. Please stop, Uncle McSteamy. Please I don't want to do this. Please Uncle McSteamy, stop."_

 _After about twenty minutes, Kinzlee faded away as she let her mind drift away to a happy place._

 _\- End of dream flashback -_

Kinzlee woke up with a gasp, since she felt like she couldn't breath because she felt like Mark was still on top of her. It made her feel dirty and gross. Kinzlee gets out of bed and walks into the living room.

"Auntie Callie" Kinzlee called through a choked voice as she tried to hold back her tears

Callie looked up, "Kinz, what's wrong?"

"Could I um...could I talk to you privately?" Kinzlee asked

Callie nodded and stood up, "Of course." She wrapped an arm around Kinzlee's shoulder and led the girl to her (Callie's) bedroom. "What do you want to talk about, baby?"

Kinzlee took a deep breath, "Auntie Zona already knows about this and it's about Addy's father. He was someone I knew as a little girl. He was someone I trusted, but he broke that trust." Then she took another deep breath and blinked back her tears, "He broke my trust when he...um...he forced me to have sex with him. I told him no, and I told him to stop, but maybe he didn't really hear me. He was drunk."

Callie nodded and hugged Kinzlee, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." Then she asked, "Who was it?"

"Mark...Mark Sloan. Also known as Uncle McDreamy." Kinzlee replied with a sigh as she looked down and let the tears spill from her eyes.

Callie felt so bad for Kinzlee, and she wanted to kill Mark for what he had done. She hugged Kinzlee again, held her close, and rubbed the girl's back, "It's okay. It's okay. Let it out, sweetheart. Let out all your tears and all the hurt and pain."

Kinzlee hugged Callie back and just let her tears fall as she cried, "I...I don't mean to huwrt you, b..but I..I want my mama. I...I want mama Addie."

"I know. I understand. I know that you miss her." Callie replied and then sighed softly. She now knew that her and Arizona couldn't keep Kinzlee for the girl's heart and love belonged to another woman, whom she thought of as her mother.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I know Mark would never hurt anyone like this, but this is just a story that I'm making up. It's obviously completely fiction, and if you don't like it you don't have to read it. So please no comments saying, 'Mark would never do that' and stuff like that, because I know.

Also I know this chapter is a little short too and I'm sorry, but I can't think of anything else to write.


	6. Chapter 6

That night when Callie and Arizona are laying in bed.

"Kinzlee told me about Mark and how he's Addy's biological father." Callie told Arizona

Arizona nodded sadly, "I know. She told me. It's horrible that he did that to her considering how close they were when she was little."

"Oh my gosh, yes. Mark, he loved Kinzlee so much." Callie replied "Remember that song they sang at Kinzlee's third birthday?"

 _\- Flashback: Twelve years ago -_

 _Three year old Kinzlee is celebrating her third birthday. All of her doctors threw her a big birthday party to make the day really special to her._

 _"So Kinz, how's your birthday so far?" Mark asked the little girl_

 _Kinzlee smiled brightly, "It's great, Uncle McSteamy."_

 _"You want to sing our song to everyone with me?" Mark asked_

 _Kinzlee nodded, "Yea."_

 _"Okay" Mark replied with a smile. Then he announced, "Everyone! Can I have your attention? The birthday girl and I are going to sing a song for you all."_

 _Everyone turned their attention to Mark and Kinzlee and waited to her the song._

 _"Ready, kid?" Mark whispered to Kinzlee, who smiled and nodded_

 _"Though not of my blood, this little girl I love, she has taken, every piece of my heart." Mark sang_

 _Kinzlee smiled as she smiled and looked at Mark, "Though we're not related, my uncle you are, and you have a place in my heart. I love you."_

 _"I love you." Mark sang_

 _"I love you." Kinzlee sang_

 _Mark smiled and sang, "I love you." Then she paused for a short moment before singing, "You're perfect in every way, from your head to your toes, you're a princess, my little niece."_

 _"You're a hero in my eyes, from your head to your toes, you're a king, my uncle. I love you." Kinzlee sang_

 _"I love you." Mark sang_

 _Kinzlee smiled and sang, "I love you."_

 _"I love you." Mark sang_

 _"I love you." Mark and Kinzlee sang together before taking a bow_

 _Everyone clapped and cheered as they smiled._

 _"That was an amazing song, you too." Addison complimented as she walked up and hugged Mark and Kinzlee, "Great job to both of you."_

 _"Thanks, Mama." Kinzlee replied with a soft giggle_

 _Mark smiled softly, "Thanks, Red."_

 _\- End of flashback -_

"Yeah I remember. Of course I remember. It was amazing and I couldn't believe that Mark wrote a song that wasn't provocative, but he really changed for Kinzlee." Arizona explained

Callie nodded, "Oh yeah, he changed a lot. He became kid-friendly. I wonder what happened? What changed and made him do what he did?"

Arizona shrugged, "I don't know, Calliope. Only Mark knows the answer to that question."

Meanwhile in Kinzlee's room, she is watching Addy sleep while gently stroking the baby girl's. She placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead.

"I love you so much, Addy, and I have to let you know that we're not going to be alone anymore. You're going to have a mommy and a big brother, like you always have. But now you'll have two grandmas." Kinzlee explained "I'm going to protect you and love you, like I always have and Callie and Arizona they'll be your grandmas. They're going to spoil you and love you, like grandparents do."

Then next day, Kinzlee and Hayden are in the living room playing, but Kinzlee's also using it as an opportunity to teach Hayden through play that Callie and Arizona will be his grandmas.

"Okay so this doll is me, this one is you and these two are Callie and Arizona." Kinzlee told Hayden as she pointed to the doll she referred to as each person

"I be me and Cawwie." Hayden said

Kinzlee nodded, "Of course, and I'll be me and Arizona." Then she added as she controlled the 'Kinzlee' doll, "Hay-hay, baby can I talk to you?"

"Yes mama." Hayden replied with a nod as he controlled the 'Hayden' doll

"Okay so this is the thing, baby. You know how we've always been alone" Kinzlee wondered as she moved her doll like it's talking.

Hayden made his doll nod and nodded with his own head, "Yeah mama."

"Well we're not alone anymore." Kinzlee stated

Hayden dropped his doll and stared at Kinzlee with a shocked expression on his face. Almsot as if he is thinking, 'Duh.'

"I know, mama. We have famiwy now." Hayden replied

Kinzlee sighed softly as she dropped her doll and pulled Hayden onto her lap, "Baby, what I mean is that Auntie Callie and Auntie Zona are going to be your grandmas. Your's and Addy's. They'll still be my aunts though." Then she added, "This will be good for us. Callie and Arizona are great people and they'll be a good family for us."

Hayden thought about it for a little longer before nodding slowly, "Okay." Then he asked, "What wiww I caww them?"

"That's up to them." Kinzlee told him

Hayden nodded before and then he hugged Kinzlee, "Okay mama I gwad we have famiwy now. I love you, mama."

"Me too, baby, me too." Kinzlee replied as she hugged him back. "I love you too, Hay-hay."

As Kinzlee is hugging her son who will soon be her brother, she flashes back to the day he was born.

 _\- Flashback: A little over two years ago -_

 _Thirteen year old, Kinzlee has been living on the streets for almost nine months now. She ran away from her foster home when she found out she was pregnant. She had to protect herself and her unborn child with whom Kinzlee has now gone into labor with. The contractions are fifteen minutes apart. She is looking for an alley in which she can give birth._ _After finding an alley, Kinzlee quickly takes her blanket out and lays it on the ground. She takes a pair of scissor and a barrette, aka a hair clip. Kinzlee is screaming in pain from the contractions and about an hour later she has a beautiful baby boy. She uses the barrette to clamp the umbilical cord and then cuts it with the scissors. Kinzlee wraps her baby boy in a baby blanket that she had in her backpack. It used to be hers, but its a gender neutral color (yellow)._

 _Kinzlee holds her baby in her arms in awe of the tiny miracle she had just pushed out of her vagina._

 _"Hi beautiful baby boy. Mommy loves you, Hayden." Kinzlee tells her son. Then she smiles, "Hayden Derek Jensen."_

 _Hayden is a healthy baby boy. He is twenty-one inches long and weighs six pounds and two ounces._

 _\- End of flashback -_

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

To Hayden, Callie will be Abuela and Arizona will be Mimi.


	7. Chapter 7

One week later, it's late at night and as Kinzlee is laying awake in bed trying to sleep, she realizes something that Hayden is settling in to life with Callie and Arizona really easily. So is Addy who doesn't cry for her mommy Kinzlee whenever her grandmas Callie or Arizona hold her. Kinzlee is starting to feel like her kids don't need her anymore and she also realizes that she isn't adjusting as easily or as well to Callie and Arizona being her moms as Hayden and Addy are adjusting to them being their grandmas. Sure she is older, Kinzlee thinks, but she also has a past with Callie and Arizona. She already knows, loves, and trust them, but she can't see them as her moms, because she already sees them as her aunts. She only sees one person as her mom and that's Addie, who she misses like crazy and wants to see again. That's when Kinzlee decides that she should leave. She doesn't want to leave Hayden and Addy behind, but she also doesn't want to disrupt them and uproot them from the family that they are settling into. As Kinzlee is packing a small bag with clothes and toiletries, she wonders where she would go. She doesn't wonder for long though, because only a few moments had passed before she remembers a certain memory that she had with her Mama Addie when she was only two.

 _\- Flashback: Thirteen years ago -_

 _Two year old, Kinzlee is in her room, sitting on her bed as she plays with some toys when Addison comes in to check on her._

 _"Mind if I join you?" Addison asked as she approached Kinzlee's bedside_

 _"Mama Addie!" Kinzlee exclaimed as she looked up with a smile on her face_

 _Addison smiled back as she sat on the bed next to Kinzlee, "Hi little love, how are you?"_

 _"Good." Kinzlee replied. Then suddenly see asked, "Awe you mommy?"_

 _Addison's face fell as she thought of what to say to the little girl. She shook her head, "No, sweet girl, I'm not."_

 _"Whewe mommy?" Kinzlee asked confused_

 _Addison sighed softly, "Okay baby girl, so your mommy, she loves you very much and she wishes she could be here with you, but she can't. She's up in heaven watching over you like an angel."_

 _Kinzlee smiled softly and nodded, "Oh I wike dat. I have angel." Then she asked, "Whewe daddy?"_

 _"He's...um...Well the truth is, little love, I don't know where your daddy is." Addison told the little girl._

 _"He no wuv me?" Kinzlee asked sadly_

 _Addison shrugged, " I don't know, sweet girl. Only your daddy knows the answer to that."_

 _"Kay, Mama Addie." Kinzlee replied with a nod_

 _"I do know that I love you, baby girl." Addison said as she kissed the little girl's head and then tickled her tummy_

 _Kinzlee giggled and laughed, "I wuv you too, Mama Addie."_

 _\- End of Flashback -_

Then Kinzlee grabs her duffel bag and packs up the little belongings she has and then she sneaks out the front door. She walks until she finds a payphone which she puts money into and then dials one.

"Hello? How may I help you?" The operator asked

"Could you please connect me to Addison Forbes Montgomery?" Kinzlee asked

"Just a moment." The operator replied as he connected the call to Addison.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles at Seaside Heath and Wellness, Addison is in her office when her phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello? Addison Montgomery speaking." Addison said formally and professionally

"Mama Addie" Kinzlee spoke into the phone

Addison furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to figure out who it is, but there's not many people who call her 'Mama Addie'. She knows it's not Maya and it's not Lucas, or anyone of Cooper and Charlotte's triplets. They all call her 'Aunt Addie'. There's only one person she knows that called her 'Mama Addie'. Kinzlee.

"It's me. Kinzlee." Kinzlee added when she was met by silence

"Kinz, little love, is that really you?" Addison asked not really believing that the voice on the phone is really little Kinzlee.

"Yes Mama Addie, it's really me." Kinzlee told her "I want to see you."

Addison thought for a moment, "Okay well I'll come to Seattle. Is that where you are? Are you still in Seattle?"

"Yeah I'm still in Seattle." Kinzlee replied "Mama Addie, I want to see you now."

"I'm sorry, little love. I'm really busy. I'll come this weekend." Addison told the girl

Kinzlee sighed softly, "Can't I come see you? I just need to get out of Seattle."

"Uh...I guess...yeah that's okay. I'll buy you a plane ticket." Addison finally caved

Kinzlee smiled to herself, "Okay thanks, Mama Addie. You're the best. I love you."

"You're most welcome. And I love you too, little love." Addison said

Back with Kinzlee, after getting off the phone with Addison, she walks to the bus stop and gets on the airport transit bus which she takes all the way to the airport and then waits inside the airport.

Meanwhile at Callie and Arizona's house, Addy wakes up crying. Callie and Arizona hear the baby girl through their bedroom, and after hearing Addy cry for a few moments they are alarmed.

"Go get her, Arizona." Callie said as she quickly sat up. "I'll go check on Kinz."

"No way, you do it while you're up." Arizona replied

Callie shook her head, "I have to check on Kinzlee. Just go get Addy and stop being lazy."

"Ugh. Fine." Arizona groaned as she got out of bed and walked to the nursery.

Once Arizona is in the nursery and she is calming Addy by bouncing the baby gently in her arms she hears a scream from Kinzlee's room and runs into the room to see why her wife screamed. When Arizona sees Callie staring at Kinzlee's empty bed, she just stares at the bed shocked and not moving like her feet are glued to the floor. She almost doesn't know what to do and she wants to scream with terror, but refrains from doing so as it probably isn't a good idea.

Arizona takes a deep breath and then walks to stand between her wife and the empty bed, "Where's Kinzlee?"

"I don't know." Callie replied with a shrug "I came in here and all I saw was the empty bed. She's just gone."

"What? What do you mean she's gone? Where would she go?" Arizona asked worried

Callie shrugged, "I don't know where she is, all I know is that she's not in her bed and her clothes are gone."

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Arizona repeated as she panicked and tried to figure out what to do while Callie attempted to calm her down

"Zona, Arizona, calm down. I'm sure Kinzlee is fine. She probably just wanted to get out of the house." Arizona said seemingly calm but she's panicking on the inside "Maybe she's at Meredith and Derek's house or Richard house."

Arizona took a few deep breaths as she calmed down, "You're right, you're right, and anyway it's almost morning. We'll look for her then. It will be light outside and easier to see then too."

"Yeah." Callie replied with a nod "Now you go back and lie down. I'll take Addy back to the nursery."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Callie and Arizona wake up. Callie goes downstairs with Addy to feed her and make breakfast.

In the nursery with Arizona, while she is getting Hayden ready for the day.

"Mimi, whewe Mama?" Hayden asked

Arizona sighed softly, "I'm not sure, baby, but don't worry Abuela and I will find her and bring her home."

"Okay Mimi." Hayden replied with a nod

Meanwhile with Kinzlee, she's on a plane which is about to land at LAX where Addison is waiting to pick up an excited Kinzlee, though it's unknown by Addison at this time just how excited Kinzlee is.

Once the plane lands and everyone is let off, Kinzlee runs to baggage claim, gets her luggage and then quickly exits the airport to look around for Addison. It's not long before she does though and she quickly smiles.

"Mama Addie! Over here." Kinzlee yelled as she waved her hand high in the air

Addison turned her attention to the teenage girl before walking over to her and taking the girl's luggage, "Hi little love, how are you?"

"You remembered your nickname for me." Kinzlee said with tears forming in her eyes.

Addison nodded, "Of course I did. I never forgot about you. I've known you since before you were born. I was your mom's OB/GYN and I also delivered you. I loved...love you like a daughter."

"And I loved...love you like a mom." Kinzlee added as she hugged Addison. Then she asked, "Can we go home?"

"Of course." Addison replied

Back at the Robbins-Torres residence with Callie and Arizona.

"Where would Kinzlee have gone?" Callie asked as she and Arizona thought of all the possible places that Kinzlee could go.

Arizona started to mentally go through the list of people that Kinzlee was close to as a little girl. Derek is works at the hospital and so does Meredith and Kinzlee sees them occasionally, but she's not close enough to either of them to run away and go to them. Mark's not an option because Kinzlee hates him now. But what about Addison, Arizona wondered? Those two have had a close and unbreakable bond, ever since Kinzlee was just a baby.

 _\- Flashback: Fourteen and a half years ago -_

 _Six month old Kinzlee is teething and has been super clingy to Addison all day. She cries whenever Addison leaves her, making iit difficult for the older woman to do her work._

 _When Addison has to go deliver a baby via c-section, she hands Kinzlee off to Arizona. From the second Kinzlee is placed in Arizona's arms she starts to cry._

 _Arizona tries bouncing Kinzlee in her arms to calm her down. Then she decided to try singing._

 _"Hush little baby don't you cry. Zona's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird don't sing, Zona's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Arizona sang but Kinzlee's cries didn't let up._

 _"Okay, okay, Kinz, I get it. You don't like that song." Arizona stated. Then she begged, "Please, Kinz, baby, please stop crying. Addie will be back soon. Please little one, please stop crying."_

 _Then Arizona had a thought, "How about we go watch Addie in the gallery. Does that sound like a good idea?"_

 _Kinzlee just continued crying and Arizona decided it was worth a try, so she walked to the gallery of the OR room that Addison is in. Arizona held Kinzlee in the forward facing position so she could see Addison._

 _Then Arizona pushed the button so that Addison could hear her, "Addison, Kinzlee's here. Say hi."_

 _"Hi little love." Addison said_

 _As soon as Kinzlee saw and heard Addison she stopped crying instantly and cood softly._

 _Arizona sighed relieved and smiled softly at the bond that she'd noticed that Kinzlee and Addison have._

 _\- End of flashback -_

Arizona looked at Callie, "Maybe Kinzlee went to find Addison. The two of them always had a strong bond since Kinzlee was just a little baby."

"Okay well Addison's in LA. How would Kinzlee get there?" Callie asked

Arizona shrugged, "I don't know, but you should call Addison. I have to go into work and check on some patients, then I have a surgery at three." Then she asked, "Would you like me to take the kids to the day care?"

"No that's okay, I'll be fine with them." Callie replied

Arizona nodded before kissing her wife, "Okay well bye. And good luck finding Kinzlee."

Meanwhile in LA with Addison and Kinzlee, in the car on the way to Addison's house.

"So Kinzlee, how are you? How have you been?" Addison asked

"I'm good. How have you been, Mama Addie?" Kinzlee replied

Addison nodded, "I've been good. I missed you a lot, but a lot has happened in my life too." Then she added, "I got married and adopted a baby. His name's Henry. He's eight now."

"Oh cool." Kinzlee responded "Also a lot's happened to me too, but I don't really care to share it all at once."

Addison took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, but I just have to ask. Are you on the run? Do your parents or guardians know you're here?"

"Well not exactly..." Kinzlee started before Addison's phone rang

"Okay sorry, but hold that thought." Addison told her before answering her phone "Hi Callie, what's up?"

"Hey Addie, I'm calling to find out if Kinzlee's with you?" Callie asked

Addison got a confused look on her face as she replied, "Yeah she is why?"

Callie sighed relieved, "Oh thank goodness, Arizona and I are worried about her. She ran away in the middle of the night leaving nothing but an empty bed."

"Oh I see, well I'll talk to her." Addison told Callie

"Thanks Addie." Callie replied before the two got off the phone

Addison glanced at Kinzlee, "So do you have anything you want to tell me, little love? Like why Callie called wondering where you are. Are Callie and Arizona your moms?"

"Okay so I ran away, but Aunt Callie and Auntie Zona are not my moms and I will never see them as such. The only person I've ever seen as my mom in my whole life is you." Kinzlee explained "That's why I ran away."

"Oh Kinz, I don't know what to say." Addison replied at a loss for words. She didn't know Kinzlee felt that way. If she did she would have adopted Kinzlee ten years ago for she felt the same way about the girl. She loved Kinzlee like a daughter.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

When Addison walked into her house, she announced, "Hey! I'm home."

"Mommy!" Henry exclaimed as he ran to greet his mother with a big hug. Then he looked at Kinzlee who is behind Addison and asked, "Who's the girl behind you, mommy?"

"Hi baby." Addison replied as she hugged her son back. Then she started to introduce Kinzlee but then didn't really know how to explain the relation, "Henry, this is Kinzlee. She's um...she's..."

"I'm your sister." Kinzlee told the little boy

Henry nodded, "Nice to meet you, Kinzlee." Then he ran off to play

Now Jake greeted he wife with a kiss, "Hi my beautiful wife."

"Eww!" Kinzlee said as she scrunched her nose

Addison laughed slightly as she kissed her husband back, "Hi love."

"So are you going to introduce me to the girl behind you?" Jake asked

"Oh yeah. Jake, this is Kinzlee." Addison introduced "Kinzlee, this is my husband, Jake."

"Hi Jake, it's nice to meet you." Kinzlee said

Jake gave a smile and nodded, "Nice to meet you too, Kinzlee."

That night when Jake is ticking Henry into bed, Addison is helping Kinzlee get situated into the guest room.

"Okay little love, do you need anything else?" Addison asked

Kinzlee shook her head, "No I'm good, but I'm a little tired. I think I'll go to bed." Then she paused and hesitated, "Could you...um...could you...nevermind. It's stupid." Then she mumbled, "I'm too old."

"Could I what, Kinz?" Addison asked "Its okay. You can ask me anything."

Kinzlee nodded and took a deep breath, "Could you...um...could you tuck me in? Like you and Auntie Zona used to do for me when I was little."

"Of course. I'd love to." Addison told Kinzlee "Get comfy in bed and I'll tuck you in."

Kinzlee smiled softly and got situated in bed. Then Addison tucked her in and said, "Good night, little love. I love you."

"Goodnight." Kinzlee replied sleepily as she yawned "Goodnight mama. I love you too."

Addison is shocked when she hears 'mama' instead of the unsual 'mama Addie', but she brushes the thought aside and kisses Kinzlee's forehead, "Love you more, Kinz." Then she gets up and walks out of the room.

As Kinzlee lays in bed trying to sleep, she thinks back to the special way that her Mama Addie and Auntie Zona used to tuck her in. she thinks back to the very last time they got to tuck her in.

 _\- Flashback: Ten years ago -_

 _Five year old Kinzlee is in her hospital room. She's laying in bed waiting for her Mama Addie and Auntie Zona to come tuck her in. Kinzlee is humming "Lullaby' by the Dixie Chicks, which is her bedtime song, when Addison and Arizona walk in._

 _"Hey little love." Addison greeted "You ready to be tucked in?"_

 _Kinzlee nodded, "Yeah mama."_

 _Addison nodded and then looked at Arizona, "Ready?"_

 _"Of course." Arizona replied as she walked and stood on the right side of the bed._

 _Addison stood on the left side._

 _Arizona and Addison both pulled on their side of the comfortable, lifted it in the air, brought in back down, and then tucked it around the edges of the mattress. And while they did this they also sang._

 _"As you wander through this troubled world, in search of all things beautiful, you can close your eyes when you're miles away, and hear our voices like a serenade." Addison and Arizona sang together in unison_

 _Then Arizona sang, "How long do you wanna be loved? Is forever enough, is forever enough?"_

 _"How long do you wanna be loved? Is forever enough? Cause I'm never, never giving you up." Addison sang_

 _"Is forever enough? Cause we're never, never giving you up." Arizona and Addison sang together in unison._

 _Addison kissed Kinzlee's forehead, "Good night, little love. I love you."_

 _"Night mama. Love you." Kinzlee replied_

 _Then Arizona kissed Kinzlee's cheek, "Good night, sweet girl. Love you."_

 _"Night Auntie Zona. Love you too." Kinzlee said sleepily as she yawned. Her eyelids grew heavy as they started to close._

 _\- End of flashback -_

Meanwhile in the hallway, Addison sees Jake, who's coming out of Henry's room.

"Is our baby boy asleep?" Addison wondered

"Henry is refusing to go to sleep until he talks to his mommy." Jake tells his wife

Addison nods, "Okay well Kinzlee's asleep and I'll meet you in our room in a few minutes, so we can talk about that situation."

"Alright love." Jake replies before kissing his wife and then heading into their bedroom.

Addison heads the opposite direction into Henry's room, "I heard you requested to see me, my prince."

Henry giggled slightly, "Yeah." Then he asked, "Mommy, how long is Kinzlee going to be staying with us?"

"I'm not sure, bud." Addison replied "Why?"

Henry shrugged, "I was wondering if you and daddy would adopt her and then she'd be my sister." Then he added, "I've always wanted a sibling."

"Okay well we'll see, buddy. I have to talk to daddy." Addison told her son

Henry nodded, "Okay. Goodnight mommy. Love you."

"Love you more, my prince. Goodnight." Addison said before giving her son a kiss on the head.

A few minutes later in Addison and Jake's room, they are laying in bed talking.

"How well do you know Kinzlee? Who exactly is she? What's your relation to her?" Jake asked "Is she staying with us? If so, for how long?"

Addison took a deep breath, "I've known Kinzlee since her mother was pregnant with her. During the pregnancy, Kinzlee's mother had to have two in-utero surgeries performed by me to save the pregnancy, which was a difficult one and her mom died in childbirth. After Kinzlee's birth and her mother's death, her dad left her. She was sick as a baby and needed to have many, many surgeries to help her. She wasn't discharged from the hospital until she was five." Then she added, "I guess you could say she's a former patient of mine, but she's also much more than that. She's like a daughter to me. I don't know why I didn't adopt her years ago. I really don't. And as to whether or not she's staying that's up to us, her, and Henry. Although Henry's already informed me that he'd love to have a sibling and he's given his blessing if we decide to adopt Kinzlee."

"Okay well I don't know Kinzlee so let's give it some time and think about whether or not we want to make this girl a forever member of this family before we ask her if she wants to be adopted by us." Jake replied

Addison nodded, "Alright. That's a good idea. Also it gives time for Kinzlee to get to know you and Henry."

"Okay it's settled for now." Jake responded "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight babe." Addison replied as she laid down in bed and thought about how Kinzlee had called her 'mama'.

Meanwhile in Seattle, at Callie and Arizona's house, Callie and Arizona are talking about the Kinzlee situation.

"I can't believe Kinzlee ran away and is with Addison." Arizona said basically repeating the words Callie told her earlier

Callie sighed softly, "I know. Me either. I miss her."

"I miss her too." Arizona agreed "Sometimes I think of her and I think of the baby that she used to be. Of the toddler that took her first steps.

 _\- Flashback: Thirteen and a half years ago -_

 _Eighteen month old, Kinzlee is crawling around the peds department and pulling up on things to a standing position at certain times. Callie walks into the peds department to see Arizona when she spots Kinzlee._

 _"Hi Kinz." Callie said_

 _"Cawwie!" Kinzlee exclaimed with a smile_

 _Then Kinzlee decided to try and show off to her 'Auntie Callie'. She lets go of what she's holding onto and tries to walk. Kinzlee took a few unsteady steps before falling and catching herself with her hands. She stuck her bottom lip out as it started to quiver like she's about to cry._

 _Callie smiled at the little girl impressed, "Wow Kinzlee, you just took your first steps."_

 _Kinzlee noticed her Auntie Callie's' proudness and decided to stand up and take another try at walking. She took a few more unsteady steps before starting to fall again, but Callie grabbed Kinzlee's hands to catch her._

 _Kinzlee smiled again and started walking with the assistance of Callie._

 _Arizona walks out of a patient's room and smiles when she sees Kinzlee walking with Callie's help. She quickly takes out her phone and records the precious sight._

 _\- End of flashback -_

Callie furrowed her eyebrows confused, "You saw? I didn't know you saw."

Arizona nodded, "Yeah I did. I filmed it on my phone. She did so good and you did good when you helped her after she fell."

Callie smiled softly, "Thank you." Then she asked, "What are we going to do about Kinzlee? How are we going to get her back?"

"I don't know." Arizona replied "Maybe one of us could go to LA to try and convince her to come home to us."

"It should be you since you're closer to her." Callie told Arizona "I'll stay with Hayden and Addy."

Arizona thought for a moment, "Okay. Yeah. I'll go. I'll leave this weekend."

Suddenly Hayden came toddling into their room, "Abuewa? Mimi? You find Mama yet?"

Callie picked him up and placed him on the bed in between herself and Arizona, "Yeah baby, we did, but we haven't brought her home yet. She's a long ways away so this weekend Mimi is going to go and try to convince your mama to come home."

"Okay Abuewa." Hayden replied as he started to drift off to sleep.

Callie kissed his forehead, "Goodnight nieto. Love you."

"Good night sweet boy. Love you." Arizona whispered as she gently swept his hair off his forehead

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

nieto is grandson in Spanish

Also I'd like to point out that from chapter 4, when Mark raped Kinzlee she didn't report it because she was scared and confused. She was afraid of a lot of things. She was afraid of not being believed because she's a foster kid, and she was afraid of betraying Mark even though he betrayed her first. She trusted him and she loved him.


	10. Chapter 10

As Kinzlee sleeps, she thinks about how she called Addison 'mama' and then has a dream flashback to her first foster home.

 _\- Dream Flashback: Ten years ago -_

 _Five year old, Kinzlee was just placed in her first foster home. She has high hopes that this family will adopt her. This isn't entirely the case though, because while the family is nice and loves to bring foster kids into their home, adoption just isn't in the cards for them._

 _One day a week after being placed with her foster family, Kinzlee wakes up and goes downstairs in a really good mood._

 _"Hi mommy. Hi daddy." Kinzlee says to her foster parents, Luke and Mary._

 _"Hi Kinz." Luke replied with a soft smile_

 _Mary smiled at Kinzlee, "Good morning, Kinz. How'd you sleep?"_

 _"I slept good, mommy." Kinzlee said with a smile before sitting down to play with her toys._

 _Then Luke and Mary looks at each other shocked that Kinzlee had called them 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Then they both look at Kinzlee, who is just contently playing with her toys._

 _"Hey Kinz, can Luke and I talk to you?" Mary asked_

 _Kinzlee looked up and nodded, "Of course, mommy. About what?"_

 _"Well...um...you see Kinz..." Mary started before being interrupted by her husband_

 _"Mary and I are just happy to have you in our home." Luke told the little girl as he couldn't bear to let his wife break the little girl's heart by saying that they weren't planning on adopting._

 _Mary looked at Luke in disbelief before shaking her head._

 _Meanwhile Kinzlee stood up and hugged Luke, "I'm happy too, daddy."_

 _Luke sighed softly as he hugged Kinzlee back just keeping her safe from any kind of pain for as long as he can._

 _\- End of dream flashback -_

The next day when Kinzlee wakes up to Addison's son, Henry, who is leaning over her watching her sleep and waiting for the older girl to wake up.

"Ugh! Morning Henry." Kinzlee mumbled sleepily

Henry smiled brightly, "Oh good you're awake. Now you can play with me."

Kinzlee sighed and took a deep breath before she said something that she might regret, "Okay I'll play with you as long as you let me eat first and do it without staring me down." But she really was thinking, 'Does it look like I'm awake to you?'

"Okay deal." Henry replied in his best businessman voice before leaving Kinzlee's room.

Then Kinzlee got up out of bed and quickly got dressed, brushed her hair, and her teeth before going downstairs to see what Addison had cooked for breakfast.

Once Kinzlee got downstairs, Addison greeted her, "Good morning, little love."

"Good morning mmm...good morrning mama." Kinzlee said as she mentally cursed herself. Last night she had chalked calling Addison 'mama' up to being tired, but now she couldn't use that excuse and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from saying 'mama'. It felt second nature to her. Like she'd been calling Addison 'mama' her whole life. I mean she used to call Addison 'mama Addie', but that felt different than just 'mama'. Maybe it's because the two are different.

Henry looked at Kinzlee confused, "Why'd you call my mommy 'mama'?"

"Um...I don't know. Maybe because I knew her when I was a little girl. And I just...I couldn't help it." Kinzlee replied

Henry placed his little hand on Kinzlee's hand and gave a small smile, "It's okay. She has that effect on people. Feeling like everyone's mother."

"Okay Henry, why don't you let Kinzlee eat." Addison suggested

"Okay mommy." Henry replied as he nodded before running off to play.

Kinzlee gave a soft smile, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, little love." Addison told the girl and decided not to say anything about the whole calling her 'mama' thing. Then she whispered to Kinzlee, "Henry can be a little too much to handle sometimes. Especially newcomers or people that can't handle him as well as his parents."

Kinzlee laughed slightly and whispered back, "Ain't that the truth. This morning I woke up to him staring at me. Not that it bothered me too much, its was just surprising."

Addison shook her head slightly, "Oh that kid. I sure do love him though and I love you too. I never stopped loving you and I never forgot about you."

"I love you too and I never forgot about you either." Kinzlee replied. Then she took a deep breath as she worked up the courage to ask, "You...um...you don't mind if I just call you mama instead of mama Addie, do you? I don't know why I do it, but I can't seem to help it. It almost feels second nature to me. Like if been doing it my whole life."

"No I don't mind at all, little love." Addison replied as Kinzlee just smiled

Meanwhile in Seattle at Callie and Arizona's house, Callie is getting ready for work and Arizona is throwing a couple clothes into a small bag that she can carry onto the plane with her.

Then Callie walked up and stood next to Arizona, "I'm leaving for work soon. Do you want me to take Hay and Addy with me? Or are you going to bring them later when you come?"

"Um..." Arizona started before realizing she had to think "Um...you should take them with you. I don't think I'll be coming in to work today."

Callie nodded, "Okay well I'll see you in a few days then."

"Yup." Arizona replied before her and Callie shared a long kiss "I'll miss you and our grandbabies, but Kinzlee and I will be seeing you in a few days."

Many hours later, after Arizona boarded the plane and is sitting in her seat. She relaxes as best as she can.

"L.A and Kinzlee here I come." Arizona said to herself

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

It's very early the next morning when Arizona arrives in LA, she heads to Addison's house and upon arriving knocks on the door. Addison had to head into the practice for an emergency deliver, so Jake answers the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Jake asked

Arizona nodded, "Yeah I'm Arizona Robbins, a friend of Addison's. I'm here for my daughter Kinzlee."

"Okay I'll go get her for you." Jake replied "By the way, I'm Jake Reilly. I'm Addison's husband." Then he asked, "Would you like to come in and sit down?"

"Yes thank you." Arizona stated as she walked in and finds a seat.

Meanwhile Jake quietly walks up stairs to wake up Kinzlee, while being careful not to make too much noise and wake Henry.

"Hey Kinz, wake up. Your mom is here to see you." Jake tells the girl

Kinzlee sits up as she sleepily rubs her eyes and asked hopefully, "Mama's home?"

"No, not Addison." Jake replied "YOUR mom is here. Arizona Robbins."

"Auntie Zona is not my mom." Kinzlee half-yelled at Jake "I'm not going anywhere with her. I want to stay here with you and mama, Jake."

Jake sighed softly, "Come on, Kinz. Let's just go downstairs and see what your mom...I mean aunt has to say."

"Fine." Kinzlee grumbled unhappily as she crawled out of bed.

Once Jake and Kinzlee got downstairs, Jake sat on the couch across from the chair Arizona is sitting in and Kinzlee sat next to Jake. Arizona sighed softly sad that the girl didn't want to sit next to her.

"Kinzlee, baby, please..." Arizona started

Kinzlee interrupted, "I'm going to stop you right there. Please don't try to convince me to go back with you. I will never see you or Auntie Callie as my moms. The only person I've ever seen as my mom in my whole life is mama Addie."

"Sweetheart, please come home." Arizona begged "Hayden asks about you all the time. Ever since you ran away, he's constantly asked about you. He always asks 'Where mama? Find mama yet?' Please, we love you and we've missed you. Callie and I have missed you so much, and Callie and I were so worried when we discovered you had run away."

Kinzlee sighed sadly and softly, "Hay-Hay. My little man. Aww I'm so sorry, Auntie Zona. I didn't think about him missing me. I just figured that he was settling in with you and Aunt Callie. I didn't want to uproot him again and have to move." Then she took a breath and added, "Did you know that he's moved eleven times in his short life and four in the last two months?"

Arizona shook her head, "No. I didn't know that."

"Okay so I'll come home with you on one condition. I need my mama. I need her. I really do, Auntie Zona." Kinzlee started to cry "Also I'm scared in Seattle. I'm afraid that I'll see Mark again. And every time I walk the halls of the hospital I just think about how some the best people are gone or just not the same."

Arizona nodded sadly, "Okay. Who are the best people? And who isn't the same?"

"Auntie Cris moved away to another state, Papa Richard is no longer the chief of the hospital, and Mama is no longer there. She left because she missed me. Nothing is the same. Everything is different." Kinzlee explained sadly as tears started falling down her cheeks. Then she flashed back in time to when she was discharged from the hospital. The day her whole life changed for what she thought was supposed to be for the better.

 _\- Flashback: Ten years ago -_

 _Five year old, Kinzlee is excited that she's being discharged form the hospital today. She'll finally have a chance at getting adopted into a family. She's also excited to see the world since she's only seen it from the hospital windows, but now she'll actually get to go outside and see the world up close._

 _Richard came in to check on Kinzlee and to sign off on her discharge papers since all of Kinzlee's doctors had done so already._

 _"Hello Miss Kinzlee, how's my favorite little girl?" Richard asked_

 _Kinzlee smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Papa Richard!" Then she added dramatically, "I'm good. I'm also ready to leave and see the world."_

 _"Oh so you're not going to miss me then?" Richard asked in a mock sad voice_

 _Kinzlee frowned when she remembered she'll no longer see her hospital family, as she called them, "Of course I'll miss you, Papa Richard." Then she asked, "Will you miss me?"_

 _"I'm going to miss you so much, Kinzlee, but I'm also happy for you." Richard explained_

 _"I guess this is goodbye." Kinzlee stated sadly_

 _Richard nodded, "Yes, I guess it is."_

 _"Love you, Papa Richard. I'll miss you." Kinzlee told him as she gave him a big hug_

 _Richard hugged Kinzlee back, "I love you too, Miss Kinzlee. I'll miss you more. You're so much fun to have around and you bring a lot of joy and smiles to the doctors of this hospital."_

 _"I know." Kinzlee added with a smile_

 _\- End of flashback -_

Jake looked at Kinzlee concerned, "Kinz. Kinzlee, are you okay?"

Kinzlee blinked as she snapped back to reality, "Yeah...I mean no...yes." Then she sighed, "I don't know."

"Okay well how do you feel?" Jake asked kind and sensitively

Kinzlee sighed and just snapped before yelling, "I DON'T KNOW." Then she got up and stormed out the front door.

"It looks like she runs from her problems when things get hard or she feels overwhelmed." Arizona stated as something she'd observed

Jake nodded, "Yeah and I know where she went too. She'll be fine. She's going to see her 'mama'."

Meanwhile at Seaside Health and Wellness when Kinzlee arrives, she runs in frantically and yelling.

"Mama! Mama! Where's my mama?!" Kinzlee asked as she yelled "Where's my mama?! Mama! Mama!"

Addison hears Kinzlee and walks out of her office where she finds herself hugged by Kinzlee, "Whoa, little love, what's wrong?" As she hugs Kinzlee and rubs the girl's back.

"Auntie Zona's here. She's at home. She wants me to go back to Seattle with her, and I want to for a couple reason but at the same time I don't want to." Kinzlee explained to Addison. Then she burst into tears, "An...And I'm just so confused, mama."

Addison nodded and sighed softly as she hugged Kinzlee and rubbed the girl's back, "Okay. It's okay, sweet girl. Let's go home and we'll talk to her. We'll see if we can compromise or work out some agreement. We'll figure this whole thing out. I promise, little love."

"Okay mama." Kinzlee replied with a sniffle and a small nod

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Auntie Cris = Cristina


	12. Chapter 12

While waiting for Addison and Kinzlee, Arizona called Callie.

"Hi Arizona, is something wrong? Or are you just calling to say that you've got Kinzlee and you'll be heading back soon?" Callie asked

"No, but I wish." Arizona replied "Kinzlee wants to come home to Seattle, but she wants Addison, or mama as she she is now calling Addison."

Arizona heard Callie sigh, "Where's Kinzlee now?"

"She ran out the front door. Jake belives it was to go see Addison." Arizona stated "Which if that's true than Addison will probably come back to her house with Kinzlee." Then she added, "I'll call you back when Kinzlee returns."

Suddenly Addison and Kinzlee arrived home and walked into the front door, standing in the foyer was a worried, but now relieved Arizona.

"Nevermind Callie. Kinzlee and Addison just walked in. I'll get our daughter back. I'll try my best, at least." Arizona said as she sighed relieved and hung up her phone

"Kinzlee, why don't you head upstairs and find something to do." Addison suggested "Jake and I will stay down here and talk to your Auntie Zona."

Kinzlee nodded, "Okay mama." Then she glared at Arizona and yelled, "And I'm not your daughter so stop saying that I am." Then she headed upstairs as she mentally hoped that her mama and Jake could work out some arrangement with her Auntie Zona that would allow her have to have her kids and her mama in her life. She wants everyone she's loved to all be in one spot. She hates all the changes that took place while she was gone.

"I'm going to go upstairs and talk to Kinzlee." Jake says before heading upstairs too.

Arizona sighed softly as she felt a little defeated and sad, like maybe she should just give up.

"Arizona, I know you and Callie love Kinzlee and that you've known her just as long as I have but for whatever reason she sees me as her mom." Addison explained "We need to come to an agreement so everyone is happy. We need to do what's best for that little girl and let her be happy."

Arizona sighed, "Yes we do. She wants to come back to Seattle, but she also wants you. She wants her mama and I think I know why she sees you as her mom. Because after her birth you were the first one to hold her. You delivered her. She bonded with you first. Consciously she's not aware of that, but subconsciously she is. Subconsciously she knows that she can trust you. That you'll love and protect you." Then she added, "I can't ask her to break those bonds. We can't ask her to break those bonds, but she also has formed bonds with two little people who need her and she wants to be in their lifes."

Addison furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about, Zona?"

Arizona took a deep breath, "Kinzlee has two kids. A two year old son, Hayden Derek. And a four month old daughter, who she named Addison after you. Addy for short. Spelled A-D-D-Y"

"Oh" Addison said as her face fell with a sad look. Then she smiled softly, "But I'm happy that she loves me enough to name her daughter after me. Derek probably loves that Kinzlee's son has his middle name."

Arizona smiled and nodded, "He's thrilled. He loves that little boy." Then Arizona takes out her phone and shows Addison a picture of Kinzlee's daughter and son, "This is Hayden and Addy."

"Aww they are so cute." Addison replied "And Addy looks just like Kinzlee did as a baby."

"Yeah." Arizona agreed "She really does."

Meanwhile in Kinzlee's room as Jake walks in.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I want to go back, but I don't want to leave mama." Kinzlee said without looking up to see who walked in

Jake nodded, "Okay. Well I just wanted to talk to you. We don't have to talk about you leaving or staying. We'll talk about something else."

"Oh okay." Kinzlee replied as she nodded "What do you want to talk about?"

Jake shrugged, "We can talk about anything you want. Anything you are open to talking about."

"Oh...well...um..." Kinzlee started before sighing "Um...I don't know. I'm not very good at starting conversations."

"Why don't you share something about your past? It can be anything as long as it's something you're comfortable sharing. Happy or sad." Jake explained

Kinzlee nodded, "Okay. Well one time when I was still in the hospital..."

 _\- Flashback: Eleven years ago -_

 _Four year old , Kinzlee is skipping through the hallways of the hospital. She just recovered from a surgery and she has another one tomorrow so she wants to have a little fun today._

 _"Oh Susanna! Oh don't you cry for me. For I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee." Kinzlee sang as she skipped through the hospital. Then Kinzlee sang, "A, you're adorable; B, you're so beautiful; C, you're a cutie full of charms. D, you're a darling; E, you're exciting; and F, you're a feather in my arms." As Kinzlee was singing and skipping, she forgot to look where she was going and bumped into Lexie._

 _"Whoa there little one, what's the rush? Where you going?" Lexie asked_

 _Kinzlee shrugged, "Sorry, Auntie Lexipedia. I'm just having fun before my surgery tomorrow."_

 _"Okay well how you have lots of fun." Lexie replied_

 _Kinzlee nodded, "I will." Then she asked, "Do you know where mama Addie is?"_

 _"No sorry, little one. I hope you find her though." Lexie told Kinzlee_

 _Kinzlee nodded and sighed softly, "I hope so too." Then she skipped off and started singing a lullaby that Addison sings to her._

 _"Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques. Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines. Ding, daing, dong. Ding, daing, dong." Kinzlee sang over and over again_

 _About ten minutes later, Kinzlee spotted Addison and ran to her._

 _"Mama!" Kinzlee yelled as she ran and hugged Addie. That was the first time that Kinzlee had called Addison that since she was two. She normally just called Addison 'mama Addie'._

 _Addison hugged the little girl back and picked her up, "Hi little love, how are you?"_

 _"I'm good. I've been having fun and skipping around the hospital while singing." Kinzlee explained "I'm having fun before my surgery tomorrow."_

 _Addison nodded and smiled softly, "That's good. Get all your energy out now, because after tomorrow you'll be bed bound for a while."_

 _"I know." Kinzlee replied with a sigh "Mama, can we play for a little bit together?"_

 _"Um...sure." Addison told the little girl "What do you want to play?"_

 _Kinzlee thought for a moment, "Umm...tea party"_

 _"Okay little love. Let's go have a tea party." Addison says as she puts the Kinzlee down and they walk to their special tea part room together, which is just an on-call room that was turned into a play room for Kinzlee._

 _\- End of flashback -_

"That's a nice memory." Jake commented "It sounds like you and Addi...I mean mama had fun times together."

Kinzlee nodded, "We did. She was and still is my favorite person in the entire world."

Jake just smiled softly at Kinzlee. He could feel in his heart that he is starting to love her as a daughter. The way he loves his daughter Angela.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happy next?

Oh and p.s. Frère Jacques is a French lullaby.

Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques (Are you sleeping, Are you sleeping)

Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? (Brother John? Brother John?)

Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines (Morning bells are ringing, Morning bells are ringing)

Ding, daing, dong. Ding, daing, dong. (Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong)


	13. Chapter 13

Jake and Kinzlee head downstairs, where Kinzlee walks over to Arizona and hugs her.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you, Auntie Zona." Kinzlee said

Arizona hugs Kinzlee back, "You're forgiven, sweetie."

Then Addison spoke, "So Kinz, Auntie Zona and I spoke, and we've come to an agreement. You're going back to Seattle to Auntie Zona and in a couple weeks I'll move there so you can live with me. And Hayden and Addy will live with us too."

Kinzlee turned to Arizona, "You told her about my kids?"

Arizona nodded, "Of course. They're part of you."

"Thanks." Kinzlee replied with a small smile. Then she turned back to Addison, "And if I live with you, you'll adopt me?"

Addison gave a nod, "Of course."

"And Henry and I are coming to Seattle too." Jake added "I'm adopting you too, princess. Mama and I are adopting you."

Addison looked at Jake shocked, "Really?"

Jake nodded, "Yes, really. The four of us will be a family. Kinzlee will be our child, just like Henry."

Kinzlee smiled happily and hugged Jake, "Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo." Jake replied hugging Kinzlee back

"Thanks mama and Auntie Zona. I love you both." Kinzlee stated as she walked over and hugged Addison and then hugged Arizona again.

"We love you too. So, so much, Kinz. And we just want you to be happy." Arizona told the teen.

The next day as Kinzlee is sitting on the plane next to her soon to be adoptive dad with her mama and little brother across the walkway from them. Kinzlee smiles softly, happy that she has found a family now. As she drifts off to sleep, she flashes back to when she was six years at a time when she felt all alone.

 _\- Flashback: nine years ago -_

 _Six year old Kinzlee is sitting in her social worker's office at CPS. She is singing and swinging her little legs._

 _"I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming, but there's a voice inside my head saying 'you'll never reach it'." Kinzlee sang quietly "Every step I'm taking, every move I'm making, feels lost with no direction. My faith is shaking..."_

 _Kinzlee stopped singing when she heard the doorknob being turned._

 _"Okay Kinzlee, I found a family willing to take you in. So let's go." Her social worker told her_

 _Kinzlee nodded and then hopped down from the chair, grabbed her bag, and then followed her her social worker. One year in foster care, four foster homes, and nobody had wanted to adopt her yet. However Kinzlee hasn't given up hope._

 _Kinzlee gets into the backseat of her social worker's car and looked out the window at the surrounding sites and buildings as she headed to her new foster home._

 _\- End of flashback -_

Once the plane touches down in Seattle, Kinzlee feels herself being woken up by Jake.

"Kinz, princess, it's time to wake up." Jake told her "We're here. The plane's landed. We have to vacate the plane now."

Kinzlee balls her hands into loose fists and rubs her eyes, "Mmm...I'm sleepy, Jake."

"I know, but you have to wake up." Jake whispered "Don't you want to see mama and Henry?"

Kinzlee blinked her eyes open as she tried to blink away the sleepiness. "Yeah." Kinzlee mumbled

Jake nodded, "Okay then it's time to look alive."

"Oh Jake, you're so silly." Kinzlee stated as she laughed

Addison looked over into the row where her husband and daughter are, "How's it going over here?"

"Good." Jake replied "I got our daughter to laugh."

Addison smiled, "That's great." Then she asked, "How was your nap, little love?"

"It was good, mama." Kinzlee responded. Then she looked at Henry, "Did you sleep during the flight, Henny?

Henry nodded, "Yup. I sure did, Kinnie."

"You two are adorable." Addison commented

Kinzlee and Henry looked at each other and smiled, then they looked at their mama. "Thank you." Kinzlee and Henry said in unison.

Addison looked at Jake, who looked back at her and they just shook their heads and laughed slightly at the silliness of their children.

Later after getting off the plane, finding their luggage in the baggage claim, and heading to their hotel, Addison and Jake decided that for dinner their would order in some room service. Kinzlee and Henry are snuggled up next to each other in bed watching the movie Home on Netflix.

"Hey kids, daddy's going to order room service." Addison announced "What would you like to eat?"

"I want chicken nuggets and fries with a side of raw broccoli." Henry told his mom

Kinzlee thought for a moment, "Mama, I want grilled artichoke."

Addison nodded, "Okay. I'll put your requests in."

Once the food arrived, Addison paused the movie and told her kids they could finish watching after dinner.

"Let's play telephone." Kinzlee said as her food is placed in front of her

"Yeah!" Henry added excitedly

"How about we don't." Jake declared "Let's just eat with maybe some light conversation."

Henry frowned, "You're no fun, daddy."

"Yeah." Kinzlee agreed "You're no fun, Jake."

Jake shrugged, "Well I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm just trying to be safe. I know how telephone works and I don't want anyone to choke because they were laughing instead of chewing their food."

Kinzlee and Henry both crossed their arms and pouted.

"Stop pouting you two." Addison warned as she sat down

"Fine." The siblings grumbled as they gave in

After dinner, Kinzlee and Henry finished their movie and then got ready for bed, which included brushing their teeth and changing into pajamas. Once they were all ready for bed and cozy in warm pajamas, they got back into the bed.

"Mommy, daddy, we're ready for you to tuck us in." Henry called

Addison and Jake walked over to the bed. Jake stood on Kinzlee's side and Addison stood on Henry's side of the bed.

"Okay on three." Addison said looking at her husband.

Jake nodded, "One."

"Two." Addison asked

"Three." The parents said in unison as they pulled the comforter and tucked the edge in between the mattress and box spring. "Good night babies. We love you."

"Love you too mommy and daddy." Henry told them

Kinzlee smiled softly, "Love you too, mama and Jake." Then she paused, "Um...could you tell us a story?"

Jake nodded, "Of course, princess."

He and Addison sat down on the edge of the bed and started taking turns telling a part of a story that they were making up on the spot. A couple minutes into the story both Kinzlee and Henry were fast asleep. Jake planted a kiss on Kinzlee's forehead and then Henry's. Addison did the same, but in the reverse order. For a while Addison and Jake just stared and watched their children sleeping peacefully.

Addison leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder, "How did we get so lucky? I remember a time in my life when I thought I would grow old alone and I would never have kids, but here I am happily married with a daughter and a son."

"We're blessed." Jake stated "Also life has a funny way of unfolding when you least expect it."

Addison smiled, "Yeah it does."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I really hate writer's block.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Next Kinzlee will see Hayden. She just didn't see him in this chapter, because by the time the plane landed in Seattle it was lateish, Hayden was asleep and everyone was exhausted.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning at Arizona and Callie's house, Arizona is getting Hayden and Addy ready Miranda's, (where they'll meet up with Kinzlee), while Callie is downstairs cooking breakfast.

Upstairs in the nursery, Hayden is sitting on the floor with some of his toys cars while Arizona changes Addy's diaper and clothes.

"Mimi?" Hayden asked looking up "Where Mama?"

Arizona gave a small smile, "You'll see her in a little bit."

"Okay mimi" Hayden replied before standing up and skipping off to go downstairs and see what his Abuela is cooking for breakfast.

Meanwhile in Jake and Addison's hotel, Jake is making a pot of coffee while he lets his wife and kids sleep a little longer. Jake sits in a chair and watches the TV with the volume turned way down as he drinks his coffee.

Kinzlee stirs in bed and rubs her eyes as she slowly wakes up. "Mama" She mumbles

"Shh" Jake tells her "Mama and Henry are still asleep."

Kinzlee nodded as she quietly got out of bed and walked over to where Jake is sitting down, "Morning Jake. What are you doing?"

"Morning princess Kinz." Jake replied "Nothing much. Just watching a bit of news while drinking some coffee."

Kinzlee grinned, "Can I have...?"

"No, you can't have coffee." Jake told her as he interrupted her question already figuring out what she was going to say.

Kinzlee protested, "But I used to drink coffee all the time. I used it to keep up with my two kids."

"Well you don't need coffee. It will stunt your growth and it's not good for you." Jake told her before turning his attention back to the TV

Kinzlee sighed softly, "Oh fine."

Later in the mid morning, when Addison, Jake, Callie, and Arizona meet up at social services. The four adults walk in together, ask to speak with Nattie Benai, who is Kinzlee's social worker. They had to wait for a little while, but eventually Nattie came out of her office.

"Hello" Nattie greeted as she walked over to where Addison, Jake, Callie, and Arizona. "It's nice to see you again, Callie and Arizona. I don't believe I know your friends though."

"I'm Addison and this is my husband, Jake." Addison introduced as she extended her hand to Nattie.

Nattie shook Addison's hand and then Jake's, "It's nice to meet you." Then she added looking at all four adults, "Let's go back into my office and you can talk to me about whatever it is that you have to discuss with me."

Addison, Jake, Callie and Arizona follow Nattie to her office. Upon reaching the office, Nattie sits down at the chair behind her desk and the four adults sit down in the chairs on the opposite side of the desk.

"So what is it you have to discuss with me?" Nattie inquired

"Well my wife and I have come to the conclusion that Kinzlee and her kids aren't a good fit for our family." Callie started "We love Kinzlee very dearly, and knew her when she was a little girl. She loves us too, but not as parents. As aunts. The issue isn't that we don't love her. The issue is that she doesn't want to live with us. And we want her to be happy, and we don't want to severe the bonds she's formed with her children so we're not going to separate them."

Nattie looked a little confused, but waited for more of an explanation.

"Allow me to fill in some of the blanks that my wife left." Arizona stated "We've learned from Kinzlee that she doesn't see us as her moms, and she probably never will because she sees Addison as her mom and has since she was a baby."

Nattie furrowed her eyebrows as she rubbed her index finger and thumb on her forehead started at the edges of the forehead and moving in, "Care to explain more?"

Addison nodded and decided it was her turn to chime in, "I knew Kinzlee before she was even born. I was her biological mother's OB/GYN and I delivered Kinzlee. Arizona was there with me. After Kinzlee was born, I was the first person to hold her because her mother died and her father walked out on her. She bonded with me during her first moments of being in the world. And during Kinzlee's months in the NICU, I was her primary doctor. I was with her every day. Consciously, she's not sure why it's me that she thinks of as her mom and calls mama, but subconsciously she knows exactly why."

"So what exactly was your question?" Nattie wondered after Addison finished her explanation

"Well we were wondering if it would be possible for guardianship to be transferred to my wife and I if Callie and Arizona agree to it?" Jake asked "Or if not, how could my wife and I become Kinzlee's guardians and eventually her adoptive parents?"

Nattie thought for a moment, "Well to become her guardians you'd have to fill out some paperwork, but as for transferring guardianship I'll have to talk to my manager. I'm not sure if that can be done, but I've also never been asked that question before."

Meanwhile at Miranda's (Bailey) house, Bailey and Kinzlee, who's holding Addy, are watching Henry and Hayden as the two play together and color while sitting on the floor.

"I've missed you so much, Kinzlee. Everyone has." Miranda stated

Kinzlee nodded as she holds a sleeping Addy in her arms, "I've missed you guys too."

"Also you're son looks a bit like you, but your daughter looks exactly like you." Miranda added

"Thank you. I know. Auntie Zona told me the same thing." Kinzlee replied with a small laugh

As Miranda talks to Kinzlee, she looks at teen girl and the baby in her (Kinzlee's) arms and all she (Miranda) can do is picture the two year old that Kinzlee had once been.

 _\- Flashback: Thirteen years ago -_

 _Miranda goes to two year old Kinzlee when she hears the toddler yelling through the hospital 'Auntie Mew!', which is what she calls Meredith. It's supposed to be Auntie Mer, but little Kinzlee can't pronounce her r's._

 _Miranda picks up Kinzlee, "Hi cutie."_

 _"Auntie Mandy!" Kinzlee exclaimed. Then she asked, "Whewe Auntie Mew?"_

 _"Auntie Mer is in a very important surgery." Miranda told the girl._

 _Kinzlee pouted as she started to cry._

 _"Aw cheer up, Kinz." Miranda cooed "I know who we can find. Mama Addie. Does that sound like a good idea? I think that's an excellent idea."_

 _Kinzlee nodded as she sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes._

 _On the way to find Addison, they run into Meredith. Kinzlee smiled when she saw her Auntie Mer and reached for her._

 _"Auntie Mew!" Kinzlee exclaimed happily_

 _Meredith took the little girl from Miranda and smiled, "Hey sweet girl."_

 _"Miss you, Auntie Mew." Kinzlee said_

 _Miranda sighed relieved that they had found Meredith as she rubbed Kinzlee's back, "She was crying for you and I was taking her to find Addison, but I guess now you can take her."_

 _Meredith nodded, "Yeah. Thanks Bailey."_

 _\- End of Flashback -_

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry there's not much with Miranda, Henry, and Kinzlee. That part is more of a filler, like just so I could use the cute flashback. Anyway I hope that scene is okay and I hope you like it. And sorry there is not much Kinzlee and Hayden. I'll show more of the mother son duo in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

A month later, Kinzlee and her kids are all settled in with Jake and Addison. Hayden calls Addison 'Nana' and Jake 'Papa'. Addy is five months old and is learning how to sit up on her own. Kinzlee is enrolled in school and is adjusting nicely. She has a couple friends and a crush. Kinzlee just got out of school for the day and is walking into the hospital to pick up her kids from the hospital daycare. On her way in through the doors, she bumps into a man that she recognizes as Mark Sloan. He's leaving the hospital with someone chasing him out and yelling angrily at him.

"Kinzlee!" Mark exclaims shocked

"Get away from me!" Kinzlee yelled

Mark nodded in understanding, "I understand that. I understand if you hate me. I understand why you don't want me near you. I violated you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong."

Kinzlee shook her head, "I don't forgive you. I hate you!"

"I know and you have a right to. I'm turning myself in though. I'm headed to the police station. You'll never see me again." Mark informed her. "But I want you to know that I am very sorry for what I did and I still love you. I've always loved you. Like a niece."

"Just please go away." Kinzlee told him as she turned her head away from his, so he didn't see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Mark nodded, "I will, but just don't forget our song. And never forget that I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you." Then he sang softly in her ear, "Though not of my blood, this little girl I love, she has taken, every piece of my heart." Then he briskly walked away and called a cab to take him to the police station.

Kinzlee stood frozen in place with a confused and conflicted look on her face. She didn't know what to do or say. She dreamt of the day when Mark would apologize and she spent over a year hating him, but now she felt so confused. She still hated him, but now she loved him at the same time. Even if she didn't forgive him.

 _\- Flashback: Twelve years ago -_

 _It's a week before Kinzlee's third birthday, Mark is in charge of watching the little girl and keeping her distracted while some of the other doctors plan Kinzlee's birthday party._

 _Kinzlee is currently reading a simple baby book. She's not able to read well. Mostly just simple, short words._

 _"Hey Kinz, I have an idea of something we can do." Mark stated_

 _Kinzlee looked up from her book, "What, Uncle McSteamy?"_

 _"How about we write a song and then we'll sing it for everyone at your birthday party?" Mark suggested_

 _Kinzlee thought for a moment, "Hmm...yeah. I like dat idea."_

 _"Okay." Mark replied as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen "Let's write a song then."_

 _\- End of flashback -_

Kinzlee sighed softly and then ran inside the hospital to find Jake.

"Jake! Jake!" Kinzlee yelled frantically as she ran through the hospital halls. A few moments later, she ran into Meredith.

"Whoa! Kinzlee, what's the rush?" Meredith wondered

Kinzlee stared at Meredith for a moment, "Um..I'm...I'm just looking for Jake. I just...I want my dad."

Meredith nodded, "Okay. Well I know where he is. Let me take you to him."

"Thanks Auntie Mer." Kinzlee replied

Meredith smiled softly at Kinzlee and then leads the girl to where Jake is.

"Dr. Reilly" Meredith called

Jake turned his attention toward Meredith, "What do..." Then he turns to Kinzlee, who has tears in her eyes, "Oh what's wrong, my princess?"

Kinzlee ran and hugged Jake as she let out all her tears, "Daddy"

Jake felt his heart breaking as he hugged Kinzlee back, "What's the matter, princess? Huh? What happened, baby?"

"I...I saw Mark." Kinzlee sobbed

Jake rubbed Kinzlee's back, "Oh I'm sorry. That must have been awful, sweetheart."

"He...he apologized for what he did to me." Kinzlee replied through her sniffles "I...I don't know how to feel. I'm so confused, daddy."

"Let's do something today. Just you, me, and Hayden." Jake said

Kinzlee looked at him confused, "What about work and Addy?"

"Work is slow today for me. Plus I can take the day off, and mama can take care of Addy." Jake replied "So what do you say?"

Kinzlee shrugged, "I guess. Let me go get Hayden from the daycare."

Kinzlee leaves her dad and walks to the daycare.

"Who are you here to pick up?" The daycare lady, Hailee asked Kinzlee

"Hayden." Kinzlee replied "Hayden Jensen."

Hailee nods and then lets Kinzlee in to get her son.

Kinzlee walks in, picks up her son, and places him on her hip, "Hey baby, we're going to spend the day with papa."

"Kay mama." Hayden said as he rested his head on his mama's shoulder.

Later Jake, Kinzlee, and Hayden are at the zoo. Jake wanted something to do that Hayden would enjoy and would also keep Kinzlee occupied so her mind stays off Mark. Jake wanted to strangle that bastard for hurting his daughter.

Kinzlee is holding her son and showing him the monkeys, "Look baby, look at the monkeys."

"Ohhhh ah." Hayden said

Kinzlee smiled, "Yeah that's the sound a monkey makes. Good job, baby."

Meanwhile with Addison who is taking care of baby Addy and spending the day with Henry. They are sitting at the park enjoying a picnic on the grass.

"So what do you think of Kinzlee?" Addison asked her son

"I love her." Henry replied "Why mommy?"

Addison smiled, "Because daddy and I want to have her join the family forever. Is that okay with you?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah. I love Kinnie. She's the best big sister ever."

"Okay and what about Hayden and baby Addy?" Addison wondered "If daddy and I adopt Kinzlee, Hayden and baby Addy will be your niece and nephew."

"They're adorable." Henry replied "I love them and I'd be honored to be their uncle."

Addison gave a nod, "Okay that's great. I'm glad you're okay with everything, because you're my baby boy and I always want you to be happy."

"I'm very happy, mommy. I love our family." Henry told her "It's perfect."

That night while Hayden and Addy are asleep, Kinzlee and Henry are playing Chutes and Ladders, at Henry's request, Addison and Jake talk about their day.

"So how was your day with Kinzlee?" Addison asked her husband

Jake thought for a moment as he nodded, "It was good. When Kinzlee was coming to meet me at the hospital though, she said that she saw Mark."

"Mark? As in Mark Sloan?!" Addison questioned. Then she joked, "Did you kill him?"

Jake laughed as he shook his head, "No, he was gone by the time I got to her. She said he apologized and that he was going to turn himself in."

"Wow! That's..." Addison started

Jake nodded, "Yeah. And...and Kinzlee...she...she called me 'daddy' and my heart swelled with love. I love that little girl so much."

"Now you know how I feel." Addison replied with a smile "I've loved that little girl since the moment she was born. I don't know why I didn't adopt her back then. And I don't know how her biological father could have walked out on her and I watched him do it." She started to tear up and then she added, "I named her. Her biological mother, I knew wanted to name her Kinzlee and I gave her the middle name Leona after her biological mother."

Jake hugged his wife, "Well in a month, she will be officially ours." Then he gestured to Kinzlee and Henry, "When should we tell them?"

"In the morning." Addison replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning when Kinzlee and Henry are awake. Everyone is gathered and sitting down in the living room. Henry is holding Addy on his lap and Hayden is playing on the floor with his Duplo Legos.

"So mom, dad, what do you have to talk to us about?" Kinzlee asked

"Mom and I have to tell you that your adoption date is in a month. In a month you will be our daughter officially, princess. Hayden and Addy will officially be our grandkids." Jake told Kinzlee

Kinzlee smiled, "Really? That's awesome."

"Did you hear that Addy and Hay? Both of you and your mama are going to be adopted in a month." Henry said to the youngsters. "I'm going to be your Uncle."

Hayden looked up from his legos, "Uncle Henny?" He questioned

Henry furrowed his eyebrows and gave a nod, "Yeah. I guess so."

Later that day after school, Kinzlee and Henry are walking into the hospital to meet their mom and dad when Kinzlee accidentally bumps into a man. She wasn't paying attention. She was more focused on her little brother.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Kinzlee said

The man shook his head, "Nonsense. Its my fault. I'm sorry." Then he asked, "Do I know you? You look an awful lot like my late wife. She died about sixteen years ago."

Kinzlee shook her head, "I don't think so, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." The man replied "I'm William."

"Kinzlee." Kinzlee introduced "It's nice to meet you, William."

William stared at her in shock for a minute, "Kinzlee, huh? Your middle name wouldn't happen to be Leona, would it? Because if it is, I think I know why you look so familiar."

Kinzlee looked confused as she nodded, "It is. I was told it was my mother's name. And why do you know that?"

"It was my wife's name. She died giving birth. You must be my daughter." William told her

Kinzlee processed the information before looking mad, "So you're the man who abandoned me. Well, I just have one thing to tell you. Go to hell!" Then she turned back toward the hospital doors.

"Kinzlee, wait! Let me explain." William begged

Kinzlee turned and faced him, "No! You don't get to explain. You left me alone! You didn't want me. You don't get to come back and try to be there for me. It's too late. You lost your chance." Then she took a breath, "When I left the hospital I had no where to go and I was alone for ten years. Now I have a mom and a dad who want me and love me. I couldn't be happier so you are going to leave and never come back again."

William sighed, "Okay I will. I promise." Then he added, "Just know that I do love and I didn't leave because I didn't want you. I was scared and grieving. I was afraid that I couldn't be a father."

"Well now you don't have to worry. You never have to be one." Kinzlee yelled. Then she turned and walked into the hospital with tears rolling down her face.

Henry hugged Kinzlee, "I'm sorry, Kinnie, but you don't need him. He's not your dad. Daddy is."

"I know, Henny. Thank you." Kinzlee replied as she hugged her little brother back

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

I might be ending this story after this chapter. I don't know if I really want to write it anymore. Comment if you like this story and I may continue it.


End file.
